


Warmth is Contagious

by LyonOfMagvel



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, kinda i mean natsuki is well...lovesick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonOfMagvel/pseuds/LyonOfMagvel
Summary: Warmth is a temperature, a type of weather.And sometimes, a personality trait.





	Warmth is Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> I proofed this real quick and I'm tired so I'm sure it's riddled with errors and poor spelling but oh well I apologize

Mid-April meant returningly crisp water, cool rain, and iced tea.

 

Unlike the cold laps of waves that would ocassionaly bite at Natsuki's ankles, or the feeling of the refreshing carbonated cucumber soda he took sips from at random, Yuki sat next to him continuously radiating a sort of warmth.

 

He was shorter than Natsuki, not by much, but short enough to not entirely reach the low tide with his feet as the two of them sat on the dock. As his feet sway forward and back, his toes only brushed and brought up droplets of water rarely.

 

It was strange, to put it simply. Strange that during such a chilled and fresh month it was almost like nothing could get in the way of Yuki's warm aura. The low temperature of the water couldn't seem to reach him. The limited rays of sunlight tanned his skin while it managed to leave Natsuki in the shadows. He even refused to get something cool to drink when they went to the convenience store, insisting he wanted warm milk.

 

A low hum from the redhed. He was happy, he always was so apparent in his attitude.

 

Sometimes Natsuki hated this about Yuki. Not because Yuki didn't deserve to feel mad or sad or whatever, he had perfectly good reasons to be emotional. But it just upset him that he knew something was up, but had no control over it.

 

But as much as he hated it, he loved it, too. Because it also meant his good feelings shone through like a piece of paper held up to the sunlight. 

 

Yuki deserved to be happy, Natsuki thought. He really did. 

 

Yuki's warmth, alive in everything he did and every feature about him. His hair, orange and earthy and hot. His nose, slightly red from the irritation of the salt in the air. Even his eyes where like two hot coals.

 

And the electric sparks he felt wire their way through his fingertips when their hands brushed together were just as warm. It's something he craved now, with the fridgid water at his heels and briskness in the air sending chills up his arms.

 

He was so cold, both physically and in manner.

 

Would it be a crime for Yuki to share? Maybe if he stretched and forced a fake yawn...leaned back...(un)intentionally put his hand on top of Yuki's...

 

It wasn't a foriegn act really, the two just happened to be next to one another often. And their skin would make contact, sometimes they'd sit together for hours watching the sea as they daydreamed about who would lure in the biggest catch. Other times they would both flinch away in mock embarresment. 

 

This time something new happened, however. Instead of retracting his arm or just letting it stay there, there was a sort of combination of _both_. 

 

He didn't shy away exactly, no. But there was a twitch in his fingertips and discomfort in his facial expression that Natsuki knew would turn into that infamous demon face of his if he didn't say something soon.

 

"Uh- Yuki..."

 

He didn't know what he was going to say, just knew he was thankful he started saying anything when that anxious monster of Yuki's began slowly leaving his face.

 

It wasn't as common, Natsuki noticed. That expression that showed Yuki was drowning socially and needed a way out. It just didn't happen since Yuki realized a while ago he had friends. It was good, really. Even if Natsuki was like the others at first to judge him, he didn't anymore.

 

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Yuki's facial muscles were relaxed but sweat still poured from his temples. The heat Natsuki felt from the other boy's fingers told him he was on edge, too.

 

"I dunno." It was true, he had no idea where he was going with this. "Do you maybe want to...I dunno...take a break?"

 

"Take a break? It's only noon, and we haven't even caught anything yet!"

 

Natsuki found the confusion in his voice to be cute. Hell, his voice in general was cute. Scratch that, _HE_ was cute.

 

Anndd there it was again. Thoughts about Yuki. _Fond_ thoughts about him. They'd been happening a lot lately. At first they would make him frustrated, made him want to throw a pillow or punch a wall. No matter what he couldn't get him out of his head. It just didn't make sense until he thought some more about it.

 

And when he did, he realized it would be normal for anyone to be infatuated with Yuki's warm, his kind-heartedness. That is to say, if they just gave him a chance. Since no one else bothered with him, no one else really got to know how amazing a person he really was.

 

Of course, Haru didn't count. He was too ditzy, and an alien. 

 

Akira was too old, protective, brother-like. 

 

So that just left him. And fall for Yuki's bashful charm he did. 

 

It was normal, he had to remind himself again, that if anyone else (who wasn't a complete freak like Haru or Akira) got to know him like Natsuki did, would fall in love with him too.

 

Okay, maybe the fact that he cared deeply didn't bother him anymore, but the 'love' part, did. That 'L' word would just keep returning to his mind and he didn't know what to do, how to respond. So he quickly moved his hand away from Yuki's, brushing off non-existent dust on his knees and standing up.

 

"Yeah. I'm hungry." It wasn't true. His father had made too much breakfast that morning, and Natsuki had had a larger than average helping of eggs. The thickness of protien hurt his stomach to even think about shoveling anything more down. Yet he persisted. 

 

"Okay, sure. I feel like shaved ice. That okay?"

 

As they began putting their fishing equipment away, Natsuki prodded. "Seriously?! It's still too cold out for that, My windbreaker feels like it's done nothing."

 

"Ah, fine." He looked kind of dissapointed. "But it is mid-day, so it's the warmest it'll be until tomorrow..."

 

Natsuki couldn't help but notice how Yuki was definetly trying to get his dessert, despite saying 'fine'. And Natsuki just couldn't say no to that hopeful face of his.

 

It was funny, how confident the redhead became. When they first met, the only words out of his mouth were unintelligable murmers and spits. Now he was practically mooching sweets off of him.

 

"All right, but only since I insisted we stop fishing when you still wanted to continue."

 

Besides, he was thankful Yuki chose something light so he could stomach it.

 

As they put their lures and rods away and headed towards any sort of establishment that would be willing to sell shaved ice at such a weird time of year, (Honestly Yuki, the calender might say spring but the cold air did not.) Natsuki felt their fingers brush one another over and over again. As they fumbled with putting away their equipment, or grazing into one another as they walked side by side. Or even when Natsuki put yen coins into the other boy's hand to pitch in for his share of their treat.

 

And every time it happened, he swore he felt the warmth of Yuki transfer into his face and heat up a blush the color of Yuki's hair on his cheeks.

 

But it wasn't unpleasant. In fact it was far from it.

 

Apart from the fact that the 'L' word kept sitting on the sip of his tounge. Now _that_ began to get on his nerves. 

 

"So, what kind did ya get?" Natsuki asked, trying to remove the thought of being in love from his brain.

 

"Hm?" Yuki took a moment to swallow the previous bite he'd taken. "Oh. Apple."

 

Natsuki's face crinkled a bit. "Really? Isn't that kind of boring?" He didn't _dislike_ apples, exactly. Just thought that if you're going out for dessert, you might as well go all out and get the sweetest, most tooth-rotting flavor there is.

 

Yuki forced a frown. "Is not. In fact it's good. Try some."

 

Before Natsuki could respond, Yuki had already spooned out a hefty amount of ice and shoved it in his direction.

 

Natsuki stared at it for a solid five seconds. What else was he supposed to do, accept it? If he did, would that be like an indirect kiss? Why hadn't Yuki just gotten another spoon first?

 

Ugh, how old was he, really? Thinking such childish things. He decided to swallow his pride as well as the apple flavored shaved ice.

 

The latter stayed down, but the ego half didn't. As it rose back up his throat, it left a red hue in it's wake on his neck and chest. He cursed himself for wearing a v-neck to expose the blush all down his body and collar-bones. All he could think was he just sorta _kissed Yuki_. 

 

"Are you OK? You look sick." A hand was brought to Natsuki's forehead. Of course this only made his temperature rise higher. "You're really warm...can you try and eat to cool off?" 

 

_Of course_ Yuki was caring, like his grandmother. He was just too kind, even though he probably didn't realize that he was the reason for the fever.

 

"Yeah..." He took a taste of the choco-strawberry flavor he had gotten. In his opinion, it was a much better option.

 

But, the apple wasn't bad either. He had expected it to taste like that artificial green apple stuff always found in food, but instead it tasted natural and mild. It was good, yes, but just not enough for his sweet tooth.

 

"So," Yuki started, leaning forward in excitment. "How was the apple? Wasn't boring, was it?" 

 

"...It was comforting..." Natsuki paused. "Warm." Like an apple pie, or like Yuki.

 

Yuki tilted his head. "Ice is 'warm'? You must really be sick. Eat up, stay hydrated. No wonder you didn't want to continue fishing."

 

"I didn't mean it like that, idiot." He playfully punched Yuki in the shoulder. "I meant like...emotionally? But nevernind that, mine's better anyways."

 

"Really?" Yuki was finishing up his when he said it. He was always a quick eater. "Let me try some."

 

It was a statement rather than a question of approval, and he sunk his spoon into the chocolate-strawberry one. Confirming a second indirect kiss that day. Natsuki prayed no more would happen, for if they did he didn't think he could handle it.

 

"Hmm...it's good-"

 

"Told you mine's-"

 

"But not as good as the apple."

 

Natsuki shoveled another bite in, trying to keep his mind off the saliva that wasn't his that he would surely put in his mouth. "How can you say that?" Mouth full. "This one's so good..."

 

"Because-" Yuki began, sulking when he realized he had no more to eat. "Mine was refreshing. Not sickening like your's will become. Mine's like the fresh saltwater, or ocean breeze."

 

"Say...Yuki?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Remember when we first met- you wanted nothing to do with fishing. Now you're gushing about it like the ocean is your girlfriend."

 

Yuki forced a frown, holding back laughter. "Shut up. Or you won't be best man at the wedding."

 

They shared a laugh. A real, genuine laugh, and Natsuki felt his heart swell.

 

"That means I must be pretty important to you if you were planning on me being your best man."

 

Of course he meant it as a joke. Kinda.

 

"Well, duh. You're my best friend."

 

Heat rose to his face again. "W-what about Haru? Isn't he more deserving of that title?"

 

"Well...I guess you both are. I love Haru, yeah, but I love you in a different kind of way."

 

Yuki wasn't afraid to say he loved his friends, not like Natsuki was. Even if the love he harbored for Yuki wasn't the romantic kind and instead was the platonic, he could still never bring himself to say the word.

 

"Can you uh, can you elaborate?" He felt so hot that he feared he would ignite.

 

"Well...Haru was my first friend, ever. But It wasn't really my choice. And at first he was kind of using me. You on the other hand came kind of naturally. Plus you were super helpful. So yeah, I love you both, but just think if I could only call one of you my BEST friend, it'd be you."

 

The blush was now coming in a wave that could be tsunami-like. Yuki had, without a doubt, noticed. The beads of sweat forming on Yuki's forehead in worry told him so.

 

Once again, the back of his hand lay against Natsuki's head, feeling his cheeks, forehead, then down to his side again.

 

"You're really warm, Natsuki. I think we should take you to lay down somewhere." He indicted towards Natsuki's now empty bowl. "I see it didn't help the fever. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have been more careful and let you rest."

 

Why was Yuki apologizing when it was himself that insisted they grab something to eat? Why did he have to be so nice, so sweet, so _warm._  

 

It was almost like his warm personality was contagious, and that's why he contracted a fever. 

 

\---

 

After being forcefully dragged back to Yuki's place, Natsuki was put into Yuki's bed to rest.

 

It didn't happen without protest, Natsuki had put up a well fight with "I don't want to make you sick" and "Just let me use the bed Haru uses when he's over." But that just taught him that Haru never even _had_ a bed to begin with, and simply slept in a chair. It sounded ridiculous, but unfortunatly it was the truth. So that really only left Yuki's bed, which of course, only made him more embaressed and lovesick.

 

"I wonder what's wrong with you." Yuki began as he carefully placed a cool ice-pack behind Natsuki's neck. "With this weather, it'd make sense if you had a cold...but you're not exactly, well, _cold_."

 

_That's because I've spent so much time around you._

 

"And Grandma said the thermomater read 40 degrees..."

 

_I never used to be so open. Not until I met you. That's when I stopped being so cold-hearted._

 

"Here's some iced water. Please try and drink it."

 

Natsuki took the glass with shakey hands, at a loss for words. The touch of condensation sent a shiver down his spine. It was really cold.

 

Managing to intake some of it, he already began to feel his body temperature go down. Even though he was laying in the bed of the boy he liked...The warm bed of the warm boy he liked. 

 

He would have felt steam come from his ears had the water not been there to cool him off.

 

When it was all gone, Yuki said he'd go out to pour more. This left him alone for a few minutes in Yuki's bedroom. Trying not to snoop, even with just his eyes, he pulled the covers over his head.

 

The first thought that came to his mind was that Yuki sleeps here. Every. Night. And it even _smells_ like him. Like saltwater taffy and Morning Rain shampoo.

 

The water and relaxation had made him feel better initially, but now his stomach was doing flips and turns and man, if he didn't do something about it sooner or later he might just lose it.

 

"Here you are." Said Yuki when he returned, cup in his hand. "This time Grandma put a little wedge of lemon in it so it won't be so bland."

 

"She didn't need to go through the trouble, really...but I appreciate it." A soft smile found it's way onto Natsuki's face. He really did love the Sanadas.

 

"But uh..." As he took it, his hands shook like last time, although for a different reason. Last time he grabbed the glass he quivered from illness, this time around, from nerves. "There's something I need to get off my chest."

 

"What's wrong?" There was genuine concern in Yuki's voice, making Natsuki feel guilty for even having feelings at all.

 

He paused for a moment, not knowing where to look except at the static water in the glass before him. It was almost perplexing, keeping his gaze from anywhere other than Yuki's. Like water was the most important thing in the world.

 

Well...it kind of was. Water occupied a majority of the human body's percentage, water also took up most of the Earth's surface area, and, Yuki'd probably agree that water was important. Without it, there'd be no fishing.

 

He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of Yuki even at a time like this. He had to say it. It was now or never. No distracting himself...

 

"I. I like you?"

 

Why did it come out as a question? God, was he an idiot? Although Yuki seemed to be the one who struggled with social situations, sometimes, Natsuki had to admit, that he had just as much trouble himself.

 

Yuki laughed nervously. "I like you, too." He must have thought it was the fever talking...

 

"No I mean, I like you. Your warmth. Your kindness. You're cute."

 

At this point, Natsuki couldn't tell if the redness in his face was from sickness or embaressment. Maybe both? Maybe he wasn't even sick to begin with? Could a 40 degree fever be caused by blushing over love alone?

 

But when he looked up for the first time from his glass, it was almost like he was looking at a mirror. 

 

Yuki sat on a chair in front of him, his hair and face blended in a tangle of unidentifiable crimson. He'd heard him admit his feelings. There was no turning back.

 

Unless, maybe he hadn't? Maybe he was just sick too, all a sudden? Perhaps whatever Natsuki had was contaigous?

 

Yuki said nothing for a while, then swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth stood in a wrinkled line of uncertainty. But it wasn't the demon face.

 

"I-" Yuki paused. "Don't...don't say that!"

 

"Why not!?" Without thinking, Natsuki slammed his hands down on the blanket that covered him. He spilled a bit of water but couldn't really care at this moment. "It's the truth! I'm sorry if you think it's gross or creepy, and I probably just ruined our friendship, but- I can't help it!"

 

Yuki was looking down at his knees, avoiding eye contact. "That's not what I meant." When he looked back up, Natsuki could see he was smiling now. "I'm just...I don't think I deserve that!"

 

"What? Of course you do! You're so nice and amazing and-n-nevermind." Natsuki covered his face in his hands. "Forget I said anything. Please, so I can still be your b-best friend."

 

"How am I supposed to forget that when I like you too? I have for awhile, or at least that's what I thought it was. I couldn't really tell at first because I never had any real friends, and could only judge it in a way that I like you differently than I like Haru and Akira. But when I came to the conclusion that I did actually like you..."

 

"...What happened?"

 

"I got scared, wanted to run away. Like when we first met. I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone so important to me. I didn't want you to hate me."

 

"Well, that's quite the opposite..."

 

"Y-yeah..."

 

"I think I'd kiss you, if I wasn't sick."

 

"Well, I think I might be getting a fever, too." Yuki said, face still as red as the hair on his head. "So..."

 

And as Natsuki leaned over the bed, he swore he heard Keito giggle from behind the door. He decided she'd get flack for it later, because now all he wanted to focus on was Yuki.

 

I mean, there really was no point in waiting. Natsuki may be the sick one, but it was Yuki who was always warm.

 

It must have spread to him long before he even had the chance to notice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing some NatsYuki in 2019 because I have no self control babey!! They cute.
> 
> Also the thermometer is in Celsius to clarify because they like, live in Japan


End file.
